Salah
by jungjaeyong
Summary: Salah. Semuanya terasa salah sekarang. Oneside-JAEYONG! NCT!


**SALAH**

Jung Jaehyun, kini pemuda itu berdiri di depan sebuah apartemen. Apartemen seorang gadis yang amat dekat dengannya, mantan teman sekelasnya dulu. Jung Chaeyeon, gadis yang tanpa ia sadari telah membuatnya jatuh cinta—setidaknya itulah yang ia pikirkan. Ia menunggu. Karena malam ini dia akan menyatakannya. Bahwa ia telah lama menyukai sang gadis dan akhirnya memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya, setelah sekian lama.

Dia begitu gugup bahkan sampai berkeringat dingin. Dia bahkan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam hanya untuk memilih pakaiaan yang akan ia kenakan malam ini.

Dan saat pintu terbuka

"Eum, ayo kita pergi."

—dirinya dibuat terpesona oleh penampilan sang gadis yang lebih, jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya. Dengan sebuah dress biru selutut yang begitu pas di tubuhnya dan rambut panjang hitam terurai yang diikat sebagian.

"Kau cantik," puji Jaehyun canggung, tak tahu harus berkata apa-apa lagi.

Chaeyeon tersenyum. "Terimakasih," ujarnya dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Perjalanan yang amat canggung. Terasa sangat berbeda. Mereka memang dekat, begitu dekat sebagai teman namun semenjak ajakan makan malam Jaehyun yang tiba-tiba ini, keduanya seperti kehilangan topik pembicaraan yang biasanya tak ada habisnya.

Begitu pun saat mereka sampai di depan restoran. Saat Jaehyun membukakan pintu mobil dan menyiapkan kursi untuknya. Membuat jantung Chaeyeon berdegub kencang dengan pipi yang tak berhenti bersemu.

"Kita pesan sekarang?"

"Ya."

Makan malam itu berlangsung dan keheningan yang penuh kecanggungan. Sesekali pandangan keduanya bertemu, saling melirik dan memberikan senyum canggung.

"Chaeyeon," panggil Jaehyun secara tiba-tiba saat keduanya sudah selesai dengan makanan mereka. Chaeyeon mendongak menatap Jaehyun yang kini menatapnya begitu dalam. Jaehyun meraih kedua tangan Chaeyeon yang ada di atas meja dan menggenggamnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Dua kata.

Dua kata sederhana yang diucapkan dengan satu tarikan napas dan sukses membuat mata Chaeyeon terbelalak. Chaeyeon tertunduk, merasa jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat seakan akan bisa meloncat keluar kapan saja.

"Maaf, aku sama sekali tak berniat untuk merusak segalanya," ujar Jaehyun sambil melepaskan genggaman tangannya karena merasa Chaeyeon sama sekali tak bereaksi setelah ia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan.

Menyadari hal itu, Chaeyeon langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat "Tidak, tidak." Ia tidak bereaksi bukan karena hal yang Jaehyun pikirkan, melainkan karena dirinya terlalu terkejut dan—senang. Ia tak ingin Jaehyun salah paham. "S-sebenarnya… aku juga mencintaimu," lanjutnya lagi dengan nada begitu pelan sambil menunduk. Tak terkira seberapa merah wajahnya sekarang.

Jaehyun tersenyum lebar. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menarik Chaeyeon untuk ikut berdiri, memeluk gadis yang kini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. "Terimakasih," gumamnya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, yang dibalas Chaeyeon dengan anggukan pelan.

Mereka, dengan tangan tertaut meninggalkan restoran.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Berbagi ciuman pertama mereka di depan pintu apartemen sang gadis.

* * *

Jaehyun kembali ke dorm dengan senyum yang tak lepas dari wajahnya. Menarik rasa penasaran member yang lain akan rencananya yang beberapa jam yang lalu membuatnya begitu panik—bahkan hanya untuk memilih pakaian.

"Bagaimana Jaehyun?"

"Apakah Chaeyeon menerimamu?"

"Yak kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu. Cepat jawab!"

Jaehyun meringis—menerima pukulan Ten tepat di kepalanya karena bukannya menjawab ia malah terus tersenyum memikirkan ciuman pertama mereka tadi. "Aku diterima hyung," jawab Jaehyun dengan rasa senang yang tak bisa ditutupi. Seketika semua orang riuh, memberikan pelukan dan ucapan selamat padanya bergantian.

"Selamat, Jaehyunnie."

Suara itu…

Jaehyun berbalik membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dan mata berbinar. "Terimakasih, Taeyong-hyung." Membalas yang diberikan Taeyong untuknya.

Taeyong pergi sesudahnya, bergabung dengan yang lainnya lagi.

"…"

Meninggalkan Jaehyun yang langsung merubah ekspresi senangnya sedetik yang lalu, dengan sebuah raut kekecewaan. Terus menatapinya sosok yang baru saja meninggalkannya dari tempatnya sekarang.

 _Inikan yang kau inginkan Taeyong-hyung?_

Jaehyun mendesah, tiba-tiba rasa bersalah pada kekasihnya menyelimuti hatinya.

Karena nyatanya ia masih memiliki perasaan khusus pada orang lain.

Jaehyun tersenyum miris menertawai dirinya sendiri sebelum mengambil ponsel dan menatap wallpaper pada posel di tangannya yang dihiasi foto Chaeyeon. Cantik, dia memang begitu cantik hingga membuat Jaehyun begitu terpesona dan setidaknya bisa membuatnya lupa pada dia.

 _Kau bahagia, hyung?_

 _Karena jika kau bahagia maka aku juga._

Salah.

Semuanya terasa salah sekarang.

"Aku bahkan membayangkanmu saat aku menciumnya," lirih Jaehyun sambil tersenyum lemah.

 **SELESAI**

Terimakasih yang sudah review kemarin.

Ditunggu cerita JaeYong yang lain ya!

Jangan lupa REVIEW!


End file.
